A Place to Call Home
by randompandattack
Summary: After Rex leaves Providence he finds his way to Jump City and meets the Teen Titans! Will they accept him? Multiple pairings. Last chapter up, finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My new fic! This takes place after Rex left Providence (though it splits off from there) and after the end of Teen Titans. Terra is in my story, sorry if you don't like her. There are multiple fics as to how her return and most of them will fit but if you want a specific explanation you can read my story "Terra in Two". However you dont need to read that to read this. Pairings are: RobinxStarfire and BBxTerra. Rex's pairing will either be Circe or someone from Teen Titans like Blackfire. I'm totally open to suggestions on that as long as it's not yaoi.**

A Place to Call Home

As the sun started to set and evening came to the outskirts of Jump City an old worn down bus pulled up to its final stop. The elderly bus driver opened the doors and waited a minute. When he realized his last passenger was not getting out he sighed and turned around. "This is the last stop kid, you have to get off."

"What?" Rex asked the old man in disbelief. "I paid for a ticket to Jump City, this isn't Jump city!"

"Yes it is," The old man said delicately. "This is right outside Jump City."

Rex scratched his head in frustration. "Aww man, I thought it was pretty clear my ticket was for INSIDE Jump City. Whatever," He said grabbing his suitcase and slinging it over his shoulder. He walked past the rows of bus seats until he got to the front. As he passed the driver he grumbled something incoherent but kept walking until he was off the bus.

Looking around he realized there was nothing here but a bus station and a road into the city. He had been doing his best to not activate his nanites but it looked like he didn't have much choice. Rex wanted to be free of Providence which is why he'd been going from place to place. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he thought he'd know what it was when he found it.

Even with evening approaching it was still pretty hot out. _At least it's getting cooler,_ Rex thought to himself. _That bus was an oven thanks to the summer heat._ Walking over to the one soda machine outside the bus station he dropped in a few quarters and made a selection.

As he stood there enjoying the refreshing taste cooling him down he heard a woman scream. Stopping halfway through his drink he brought it away from his lips. Before he could turn around to identify the scream, the sound of a much larger crash assaulted his ears.

The soda can fell to the pavement forgotten as Rex saw what appeared to be a giant pre-historic bird attacking the city. "An E.V.O. here? Damn it. So much for cover, now six is so going to find me." As he finished complaining he pulled his goggles over his eyes and transformed the nanites on his back so two high-spinning fans he used to fly came out.

He flew high enough into the air that he was at about the top of most of the buildings and went further into town. He scanned the area left and right and wondered if he had lost the EVO when an explosion occurred to the northwest.

Flying in that direction he landed on a rooftop and looked down below at now only the EVO from before but six teenagers fighting it. The EVO had to be at least twelve feet tall and eighteen feet from wing to wing. It looked very similar to a pterodactyl with its large beak, huge wings and tiny claws. The only difference was the odd checkered pattern red and black skin and a tail with a mouth at the end.

But no, Rex had seen his share of EVOs; this one was nothing special. He was interested in the six teenagers fighting it. He had never seen anyone besides himself (and six) fight an EVO, most people just ran away.

One of them was an orange-skinned girl with red hair who in addition to flying was shooting green balls of energy out of her hands. Another was a green-skinned boy who kept changing into different animals before deciding to change again. After changing into an eagle he charged the EVO talons raised. However he didn't notice the tail behind him which knocked him down.

As he fell he changed back and was caught by a pretty girl with long blonde hair who was standing on top of a floating rock. He thanked her quietly and the two resumed battle.

Rex had to move back as a blast of blue energy almost hit him. Looking back he saw a tall black dude whose body was covered in cybernetic parts. He was clearly frustrated as his arm cannon wasn't doing much damage to the EVO. Out of carelessness he almost ran into the other girl. She moved out of his way in time but looked rather mad that her spell had been interrupted. She had purple hair and gray skin covered by a blue cloak and had dark energy emanating from her hands.

The last guy looked to be their leader. He had black spiky hair and wore a green and red costume along with a mask over his eyes. He ran up the nearby wall and leapt backwards and landed on top of the EVO.

A brief smile appeared as he pulled out a small circular object and attached it to the EVO. He jumped off and before he hit the ground the object exploded. The EVO cried out in pain as the six continued their assault.

Seeing his chance to help Rex transformed both his arms into one giant mallet. Jumping off the building he fell for a few seconds before the mallet came crashing down unforgiving on the EVO's back. It cried out in pain again as it hit the ground raising a layer of dirt.

Rex quickly transformed back to normal to put his hands on top of the EVO. Before the six strangers could even utter a word of caution the EVO transformed back into an old woman with a cane who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Whoa," Beast boy exclaimed in amazement. "Who's the new guy?" But nobody knew, they just looked on in confusion.

Robin walked forward and stood in front of Rex; eyeing him suspiciously. "What did you to that monster?"

"Wasn't a monster," Rex answered quickly. "It was an EVO, and I cured it and turned it back to normal."

"You mean..." Starfire gasped. "We were really fighting that elderly woman the whole time?"

Rex scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly. Don't you guys already know what EVO's are?"

"You'll have to forgive Starfire," Raven said as she seemed to almost just appear beside her female friend. "She wasn't on this planet five years ago during the explosion."

"Amazing," Robin muttered. He no longer looked suspicious but instead curious. "We don't get many EVO's out here…"

"—But you get monsters?" Rex butted in.

"Well yes, sometimes. Though we usually fight criminals and super villains more often."

"Who exactly are you guys?" Rex asked.

"Were the Teen Titans!" Robin said dramatically while they all posed for a split second. Rex rubbed his eyes and when he looked again they were all standing normally so he wondered if he was seeing things.

"Sorry I haven't heard of you. I didn't get out much back at Providence. "

"Were super heroes dude!" Beast boy exclaimed; annoyed that someone hadn't heard of him. "I'm Beast boy," He said as he started introductions.

"That's our leader Robin," He said pointing to the masked hero.

"My best friend Cyborg," The big black dude waved.

"My girl Terra," The blonde smiled at Rex.

"You've already met Star," Starfire waved anyway.

"And last but not least is our token Goth, Raven." She didn't acknowledge Beast Boy's intro except to roll her eyes.

"OK cool, well my name's Rex."

"You worked for Providence?" Cyborg asked him.

Rex nodded, "I used to. But they couldn't handle my style so I left. I was mostly just a weapon to them anyway." The Titans gave him their condolences.

"Where are you going now?" Terra asked.

Rex shrugged, "I've been trying to get away from them for the last few weeks. I guess I'll find somewhere to sleep tonight and then keep going tomorrow."

"No!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are our new friend. We cannot allow you to sleep in the gutter!" She said jumping to conclusions.

"I wasn't going to—"But Rex was cut off by an enormous hug from Starfire.

"Does anyone else feel a sense of Déjà vu?" Beast boy asked.

"Yes this does seem awfully familiar." Robin said. Coughing rather loudly he attempted to interrupt Starfire. "Anyway Rex why don't you come back with us to the tower? You can explain your powers to us and we can get you some food and a bed for the night."

For the first time that day Rex smiled, "Okay can't say no to some free food. Sounds good to me!" They were all about to head to the tower when Cyborg said something.

"Hate to interrupt ya'll, but what about granny here?" He said pointing to the old lady.

"Let's just leave her there. She'll be fine!"

"Beast Boy!"

"Sorry."

Rex laughed.

* * *

**Kinda short but this story's chapter's won't be as long as my other crossover. How was chapter 1? Leave me a review please, also i'm open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter dedicated to DarkDrago for giving me some awesome ideas. I wasn't sure what to call some of Rex's different forms so I put his name in front of them such as: Rex-copter, Rex-cycle. This chapter is mainly just fun, not a whole lot of plot.**

A place to call home chapter 2

The sun had finally set and the sky grew darker. Because of the time of year visibility was still fine; however it reminded the Titans not to linger. "Alright, now that Beast Boy personally made sure that old lady got to a Hospital," Cyborg said. He could hear Beast Boy grumbling behind him. "Now we can get home."

"Good, cause I'm starving," Terra whined as she squeezed her stomach with both arms.

"And where is it you guys live?" Rex asked. He had been promised a meal and a place to sleep for the night but they hadn't told him where they lived yet.

Starfire pointed out towards the sea, "In the tower of Titans, friend." She said smiling. Rex followed her finger past the water to an island with a building shaped like a T.

Rex pulled his goggles up to rest on his forehead as he gazed. "You guys live in a house shaped like a T? That's so ridiculous it's awesome!" Wasting no time Rex quickly transformed the lower half of his body into his Rex-cycle.

"Whoa," Cyborg said as he and the others looked on in amazement. "Nice wheels you got here," He said as he bent down to inspect the finer details. "Of course it's not as great as my T-car, but its okay."

"Is that a challenge?"

Cyborg smiled, "Sure. I wouldn't mind whooping your butt later in a race."

Robin coughed and stepped forward, "Anyway Rex were going over water so that won't work."

"Oh right...water." He transformed back and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'm sure Terra or Beast Boy would be willing to give you a ride if you—"

"Nah I got it covered," He interjected and transformed his Rex-copter out of his back.

"Can we go now?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm starving here!"

Robin nodded, "Teen Titans out!" Grabbing hold of Starfire's outstretched arms he clasped hands with her as she hovered for a moment before flying up into the air. Terra used her powers on some nearby rubble and created a makeshift board which she used to hover through the sky right next to Beast Boy who had transformed into a falcon. Raven was using her powers to maintain both herself and Cyborg below her in the sky.

Rex flew a short distance behind them; they seemed to have a pattern set and he didn't want to get in their way. He looked down and watched for a minute as the lights and buildings of Jump City passed by quickly beneath him. They kept flying and passed over the body of water separating the island Titans Tower was on from the mainland.

As the tower got closer and closer the titans (and Rex) descended. The beach was mostly empty except for a machine hidden in the shadow of the tower. "This is Titans Tower!" Beast Boy said matter of fact.

"Duh," Raven said annoyed. "I think he knows that."

A vein appeared on BB's forehead. "I was just being polite Raven." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway not much here on the beach except Cyborg's obstacle course."

"Want to give it a try?" Cyborg said, elbowing Rex.

"Heh, maybe later." He told the big man as he pushed him off. Feeling something grab his arm Rex saw Starfire grab him and pull him towards the entrance.

"Come new friend, I'll give you the tour." At this point Starfire had already dragged him inside the building and started pointing out room.

"There's the kitchen, the hallway, the dining room, my room, Cyborg's room, the bathroom, the garage," Here Starfire stopped to take a breath. "Raven's room, Robin's room, the gym, the second bathroom…

Starfire kept going but Rex turned back to see the others were watching with some amusement on their faces. "Is she always this excited?"

"Only when she meets new people. Starfire just wants to be your friend." Robin told him. They wandered into the living room. "I'm going to go order some pizza, you guys have fun."

"Wait you can get pizza delivered here? What pizza boy will come all the way out here?" But Robin didn't answer Rex; instead he put his finger to his lips and disappeared into the shadows without a sound.

"Hey wait! Robin!" Beast Boy yelled after the now disappeared teen. "You're going to get a veggie pizza for me right?"

"Man, Rex isn't going to want to eat that crap." Cyborg said as he flipped through the channels with the remote. Seeing the comfortable couch Rex took a seat next to Cyborg. "He'll want a real pizza; with meat on it."

"What? Are you trying to say veggie pizza isn't real pizza?" Beast Boy asked as he started to get mad.

"Did I stutter? If it's got vegetables on top: it's. Not. Real. Pizza." Cyborg said rising to the challenge and the argument was off. Both getting louder and louder while Rex looked on confused. Seeing Terra take the remote from where Cyborg dropped it he turned to her.

"Should I…say something?" He asked.

Terra continued flipping past a sports game and onto what looked like anime. "Nah, this happens like once a week. They'll both agree to disagree in 3…2…1…"

Confusion covered his face when he felt something poke him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Starfire smiling down at him holding a plastic container. Pulling the blue lid off revealed a green-purplish gelatin like substance. "Perhaps Rex would like to try some of my home-made Nitaleg Esirprus?"

"NO!" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled out in unison. Starfire looked disappointed but only momentarily as Terra was able to pawn it off her. Then suddenly Rex started laughing out loud. Hard. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Ah ha haha ha. I'm sorry it's just…" He took a breath. "So…normal. I'm not used to being around so many people acting like normal teenagers. It's great, you guys are great."

"Yeesh man," Cyborg shook his head. "You must've been locked down pretty tight back at Providence."

"You have no idea."

BB hooked his arm around Rex's shoulder, "Hey man; it's cool. You can hang with us. I'll even teach you everything I know; the ladies will be all over you."

Rex chuckled and unattached Beast Boy's arm off his shoulder. "R-ight, I'm think I'm good."

"A wise choice," Raven said surprising everyone as she appeared behind them.

"Hey Raven, you came to party!"

"Actually I'm only here for the—"But her sentence was cut off by the arrival of Robin.

"—Food's here!" he said finishing her sentence. He dropped down three large pizzas onto the table. The seven teens swarmed the table as they each attempted to devour as much pizza as they could hold and at the same time maintain dominance over their favorite pizza. It was quite similar to something you'd watch on the animal planet.

Afterwards Rex was challenged to a few rounds of video games on Cyborg's gamesphere. After going a few rounds with BB, Cyborg and Terra; Rex needed a break. He had done reasonably well against them; winning a few rounds in a game he had never played.

The outright video game rivalry between BB and Cyborg continued while Rex found himself sneaking a way for a moment of peace. That, and all the yelling had given him a splitting headache.

As he walked away he saw Robin leaning up against the wall looking cool. A flip of the wrist motioned Rex to him, "Come with me." He said. Rex nodded and Robin started walking down the hall. The raven-haired teen followed the other raven-haired teen down the hallway until they got to one of the last doors.

Robin opened it, "Here. This'll be your room while you're here."

Rex pushed the door open and walked in. "I get my own room too? And I don't have to share it with a monkey? Awesome." He dropped his bag on the floor then fell down onto the bed. "Comfy."

Batman's former sidekick looked a bit confused about the monkey comment but let it pass. "I want to show you something, come with me." Rex got off the bed and followed the boy wonder.

"This," Robin said motioning what was in front of him. "Is the computer for the whole tower. It has one of the largest databases on the west coast. I find it very useful when I'm searching for criminals since it has information on almost any person alive."

"Any person huh?" Rex murmured as he looked the computer database over. "Think it could help me find someone I'm looking for?"

Robin nodded, "Sure. Just put in their name and any information you know about them." Rex sat down in the chair and put his hands to rest on the keyboard.

"Circe…" He whispered out loud as he searched for her on Robin's database. Rex didn't know much about her other than her appearance and first name but he was determined to find her. Half hour later after going through everyone with that name and description Rex hadn't found anything at all. It was like she didn't even exist.

"I'm sorry," Robin said. "The computer doesn't have everybody but that doesn't mean that they're not still out there."

Rex smiled almost by accident. "Yeah, thanks anyway man. You guys sure are being nice to me. Most people who learn what I am hate me."

The boy wonder shrugged, "It's not about what powers you're born with, it's what you do with them."

"Agreed." And with that Rex said goodnight and went to crash in his room.

**A/N: Couldn't remember what Cyborg's game console was called, went with the gamesphere which is a Drake and Josh reference. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1, can i get some for chapter 2? I haven't fully decided so I'd like to know: Should Rex be paired with Circe or someone from Teen titans (probably Blackfire)? Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow i got alot of reviews last chapter. Thanks to all you guys who review. As for the pairing I've counted up what you guys asked for and there's a three way tie. 1/3 of you want Rex with Circe, a 1/3 want him with Blackfire and the last 3rd with Raven. I will pick one, however since there is no definite winner don't get mad at me if I don't pick the person you want. I can't please everyone! I wanted to have this chapter out earlier but I had some trouble with this chapter, sorry. **

A place to call home chapter 3

As the sun slowly rose over Jump City a peaceful silence covered Titan's tower. A silence that was soon to be broken. As all seven occupants slumbered quietly (or not so quietly) away in their beds something horrible happened.

The Titan alarm went off.

A blaring red siren of noise that woke them all up. Their eyes creaked open before the blinding light forced them shut. Rex got out of bed and wandered into the meeting room with the other Titans. He may have gotten lost; which would explain why everyone else was already there.

"I know it must be really effective and all, but you guys need a new wake-up alarm." He said rubbing his eyes.

Beast boy yawned beside him. "That's the bad-guy alarm thingie dude."

"Huh?"

"It tells us when the city is under attack," Raven answered him.

"We've got trouble," Robin said as his fingers clattered on the keyboard in front of him. Multiple windows popped up full of text and one with a live camera of somewhere in Jump City. "Plasmeus and Cinderblock are destroying downtown."

"At six a.m.?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "It's too early for this kind of thing!"

"Evil never sleeps," Robin answered him.

"So can I help out?" Rex asked.

Robin nodded, "Sure. Plasmeus and Cinderblock aren't that bad but your help could definitely make this easier."

"I'll get the T-car," Cyborg said grabbing his keys but Robin shook his head.

"No time, we'll have to fly there." They nodded and Cyborg put his keys down. A few minutes later and they all flew out of Titans tower the same way they had come in before.

By the time it took them to fly to downtown Jump City the soon had risen in the sky but the city still hadn't fully woken up so there wasn't a whole lot of noise. "Do you hear that?" Robin asked them as he gripped Starfire's arms tightly to avoid falling.

"I don't hear anything," Rex answered him after concentrating for a moment.

"Exactly, if Plasmeus and Cinderblock are destroying downtown we should have heard them by now."

"Or seen them," Cyborg said as he looked left and right. Seeing a fallen building and a few bodies next to it he pointed, "Over there, look!" Cyborg's cybernetic enhancements could see it a lot better than the rest of them but Robin nodded them over and they landed gracefully next to whatever he had pointed to.

As they landed it became all too obvious what they were looking at. It was Plasmeus and Cinderblock…however they were lying face down on the ground unconscious and defeated. Standing off to the side looking aloof was a man with short brown hair and a green suit, and sitting on Cinderblock's face was a monkey wearing clothes and laser pistols.

"Six? Bobo?" Rex said in disbelief as he hovered to the ground and ran over to them. "What are you two doing here? And how'd you find me?"

Six readjusted his sunglasses and decided to avoid all pleasantries. "We're here to take you back to Providence Rex."

"What? No way, I'm not going back there." He told Six. The Titans weren't sure what was going on other than these two knew Rex and they had managed to take down Plasmeus and Cinderblock by themselves.

"Rex something's happened."

"It's Van Kleiss, he's back." Bobo told being more direct.

"Van Kleiss? What's he doing now?" Rex asked concerned.

"Umm hello," Starfire said interrupting the three. "Are these friends of yours Rex?"

"Huh? Oh yeah this is Six and Bobo," He said pointing back and forth. "Guys, these are the Teen Titans. I've been hanging with them."

"We know," Six said quickly.

"Who is Van Kleiss?" Robin asked.

"Bad guy. Real bad, he's the leader of the Pack and he wants to rule the world. He keeps trying to recruit me, so it's personal."

"I know the feeling," Terra told him.

"But what's he up to now Six?" Rex asked Six.

Six pulled out a video screen and passed it to Rex who quickly turned it on. "He arrived in New York city this morning riding in an EVO. Before we could attack White informed us that Van Kleiss has diplomatic immunity so we can't attack him. He's planning to address the U.N. tomorrow."

While Six spoke Rex watched it all through the video screen. His eyes grew wide for a moment when he recognized Circe standing near Van Kleiss. The video finished and he passed it back to Six.

"We don't know what he's up to but we doubt he's here to make peace. My orders were to take you back to New York with us as soon as possible."

Rex looked around unsure before turning to the Titans. "I really wanted to hang with you guys some more, but this is really important. I'm sorry."

Robin nodded, "It's okay; we understand."

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a second, were just going to let him go by himself? Why don't we go with him?"

"Beast Boy we can't just abandon Jump City…"

"Oh come on, ever since we took down the brotherhood of evil there hasn't been any crime. We could just call Titans East to send someone down here."

"That is true, Robin." Cyborg said nodding. "I'm sure Speedy could take care of things here for a few days."

"Robin," Raven almost seemed to whisper. "I sense this is big. Whatever's about to happen could affect all of us, even from New York."

"I too wish to help our new friend!" Starfire said excitedly as she grabbed onto Robin's arm. "Please say we can Robin."

"Yes, it'll be fun." Terra told him.

"Fine fine!" Robin said trying to get them all to shut up for a second. "Yeesh, we'll help him out." They cheered and Robin sighed.

"You guys are going to help me out?" Rex asked. "Awesome, someone to talk to besides Six."

"Hey," Bobo interjected. "What do I look like here, a potted plant?"

"My orders," Six interrupted. "Didn't include bringing the Teen Titans." Rex frowned. "But White didn't specifically say they couldn't come." He grinned slightly.

"Yay, Six! You're the man!" Rex cheered. Six pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and called someone. A minute later an enormous aircraft flew down and they all got in.

On board Dr. Holiday gave Rex an examination to check if his nanites were working normally and then they were all briefed on the situation. Six told them there was going to be a reception at the Abysus consulate that he had Dr. Holiday were going to that night.

Once they arrived in New York the Titans got a couple rooms in a hotel and it was decided that Rex would stay with them in case Van Kleiss was planning to abduct him at night. After telling the group that they'd be back in the morning to take them to the U.N. meeting Six finally left.

It was early evening and all seven of them were sitting around in Robin's room. "They finally left," Rex said as he closed the door. "So are we just going to sit around here or are we going to crash that reception?"

Robin nodded, "We should be able to find some clues there."

"Forget the clues," Beast boy said. "I'm up for a party."

Just then Cyborg walked in through the adjoining room carrying a pie. "Before we hit the party, let's get something to eat." He said putting down the pie. "Pie anyone?" They all reached in and grabbed a slice.

"This pie is delicious Cyborg," Starfire said after swallowing a bite.

"This seems vaguely familiar…" Raven muttered.

Robin heard her and suddenly his eyes grew wide in fear. "Cyborg, where did you get this pie?"

"Providence left it for us in my room, why?" He said as he continued to eat.

Hearing this Rex started to choke on the piece he was eating. "What? No way, Six was the only person from Providence here and he was with me the whole time."

Suddenly Terra, who hadn't said anything for a while, slipped off her chair and fell on the floor unconscious.

"Terra!" BB called and went to help her but suddenly fell unconscious himself right next to her.

"Damn it…Cyborg…" Robin said as he reached into his utility belt looking for an antidote. It was too late however as he too fell asleep with the rest of the Titans and Rex. They all seemed rather peacefully at their forceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter, next chapter will be better. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; I was actually busy for once. **

A place to call home chapter 4

"Rex? Open up," Dr. Holiday asked as she continued to knock on the hotel room door. Nobody was answering and Six felt that something was up.

"Stand back," He told her as he took a few steps back. After she backed away he jumped up and kicked the door hard. It fell off its hinges and hit the floor hard. "Rex?" He asked once as he ran in the room weapons drawn.

Dr. Holiday followed behind him looking around anxiously. The room was empty but there were no signs of a struggle. The only thing that looked out of place was a half eaten pie that had been left on a table and a chair that had fallen down. "Where is Rex? Or the Titans?"

Six sighed, "Gone. We're too late." He realized Van Kleiss must've gotten to him last night. Regretting he hadn't assigned any guards Six left the hotel with Dr. Holiday.

* * *

Rex didn't move. He could tell he was awake, but his body felt numb. His eyes felt almost glued shut and he was worried he wouldn't be able to open them at all. Something rough and wooden was pushing against his back and he found the entire experience uncomfortable.

Thinking now was as good a time as ever Rex opened his eyes. His mind took in the images but there was no response back. He blinked a few times and realized he was in an empty school classroom. Specifically in one of the many seats in the classroom. No wonder his back hurt.

Looking around the classroom itself looked normal except some of the seats were filled with…dolls? That and crash-test dummies all wearing strange clothing but seated as if they were all normal students. "Where…am I?"

_How did I get here?_ He thought to himself. _Okay what was the last thing I remember? Think Rex, think!_ A rush of different images assailed his brain as he searched for the one that had answers.

"The pie!" He said out loud to himself. "I should contact the titans." Reaching into his pants pocket Rex pulled out the yellow communicator he had gotten from Robin the day before. Robin had given it to them on the flight to New York but Rex had no idea he'd be using it so soon.

Turning the device on all it showed was static. "Hello? Robin, Cyborg, is anyone there?" He felt like he was talking to himself. After what seemed like forever the static disappeared and the face of Robin appeared.

"Rex? Is that you? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you know what's going on?" He asked.

Robin shook his head. "We must have been drugged; something in that pie knocked us out. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Some kinda school I think, it's got a haunted house feel to it though. It's giving me the creeps."

Rex watched as Robin looked right and left. "I don't see a school, wait…it might be over there. Listen this whole town is abandoned. I woke up in the town hall and when I went outside I couldn't find anybody. That's when you called me."

"So no one else has checked in yet?" Rex asked not wanting to admit he already knew the answer.

"No, not yet. Listen I think I'm heading your way so you should head outside the school and wait for me. Look for any of the other Titans but watch out for any enemies."

Rex nodded, "Alright sounds good." He turned the communicator off. As he put it in his pocket he turned around and was surprised to see a little girl standing right behind him.

"Ah!" He jumped back in alarm. Noticing it was just a little girl he sighed. "Oh hey. I wasn't scared or anything I just…like my personal space." He laughed uncomfortably. "So what's your name?" But the girl didn't respond.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. But she still didn't say anything; she just continued to look at him. "Whatever, I'm getting out of here." He walked over to the door and walked out.

Getting out was harder than it sounds; there were a lot of fake doors. Rex kept finding the weirdest things; one door opened to a bunny suit standing on a floor of spikes. He closed the door quickly, "I swear I'd think this was a nightmare except my brain's not screwed up enough to come up with half this stuff."

"Freedom!" He called out as he ran out the doors to the school. Looking around he saw Robin was right; though he appeared to be in a town there wasn't anyone else here. Along with the silence was the fact that the sun was consumed by clouds so being outside didn't feel a whole better.

A quick glance behind him Rex saw the little girl was following him. He wasn't sure who she was or why she was here but if she was as lost as he was it might be a good idea to stick together. He smiled at her but she didn't respond; he couldn't help but find her creepy.

Suddenly he heard a scream for help. It sounded female. Wasting no time Rex immediately started running in the direction of the scream. Down the steps of the school he turned left and ran along the street pavement. Veering right past a house he found himself on another street.

Stopping for a moment to listen Rex waited for another scream or something to tell which way to go. Hearing nothing he realized he'd have to guess. Deciding to head straight he kept running until he saw Raven lying on a park bench.

"Raven!" He yelled running up to help her. As he got closer he glanced right and left to see where the attack was coming from. Not seeing anyone he started to shake the girl.

"Ughh…Rex?" She seemed confused. She stood up and pushed him back. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Wait," He said confused. "Were you sleeping? I thought…then you weren't the one who screamed?"

"I don't scream." She said matter of factly. "Now where are we?"

"I have no idea; I just woke up in some haunted private school. I was waiting for Robin when—"As a realization popped into his head Rex back-handed himself in the face. "Crap, I was supposed to wait for Robin."

Raven put her hands up as a sign to slow down. "Let me get this straight: We have no idea where we are and you didn't do the one thing Robin told you to do?"

"It's not like that. I heard someone scream and I ran over here to find them, but then I found you instead."

"Then what are we doing standing here talking?" Raven said before putting her hood back up. "Let's find them." Rex nodded and the two were off.

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Holiday was doing everything in her power to locate Rex. Unfortunately she wasn't having much luck. Wondering what her next move should be she was interrupted when Six and Bobo ran through the door.

"We got a problem doc," Bobo told her as he hurried over. "Found Rex yet?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Unfortunately no. I haven't found any clues to his whereabouts. Why? What happened?"

"It's Van Kleiss." Six stated. "At the UN general assembly he's taken all the envoys hostage. He's demanding the surrender of the earth."

"That's…that's crazy." Holiday said shocked. Six didn't answer; instead he turned on the TV. It was a broadcast inside the UN meeting room showing Van Kleiss, his usual lackeys, Circe and the hostages. There was also another man standing behind Van Kleiss.

"…You have one hour to submit to my demands," He finished up. Six had turned the broadcast on at the end. "I'll be waiting…" And then the broadcast suddenly cut off.

"We need Rex. Now." Six told her. It came out as a demand but Holiday could tell Six was nearly begging at this point; though he would never admit it.

"I can't even contact him since he doesn't have any communication devices on him."

"Wait," Six spoke. "The Titans all have communicators on them; could you hack into one of those?"

Holiday turned back to her computer and started typing furiously. "It's possible, but it might take some time."

"Time isn't on our side here; Van Kleiss wants the world in an hour."

"How horrible," Holiday muttered. "But who was that man standing behind Van Kleiss?" There was a pause in the air which held for a moment before Six finally spoke.

"They call him Slade."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 5. What Robin's refering to in his thoughts at the beginning has to do with Terra's return. It will not affect the plot of this story at all. For the most part. So don't flame me or be confused, you don't need to read something else to get it. **

A place to call home chapter 5

Robin was running. Running down an empty street lying underneath a gray sky with none other than Cyborg behind him Robin was worried. He didn't know where the rest of his team was; he didn't know where he was and most important he didn't know who was behind it all.

Slade passed through his mind but he easily dismissed it. Habit made him assume Slade after so long that it was natural for him to continue having such thoughts for a little while. But he knew it couldn't be Slade, because Slade was dead. Wasn't he? People usually didn't survive being encased in a rock thrown deep into the ocean…did they? No they didn't. But then, Slade was no average criminal.

Robin shook these thoughts from his head; he had to focus on the present. "There's the school," Robin said it appeared in his field of vision. Cyborg nodded but said nothing as the two continued onward.

Reaching the school it was clearly obvious to the two that Rex was not there. Glancing around neither Robin nor Cyborg saw sign of anybody here at all. "Maybe I should check inside while you search out here?" Cyborg suggested.

Robin shook his head, "No way. We can't split up; too dangerous."

"Then what?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll try to get him on the communicator again," He responded, pulling out his yellow communicator. Flipping it open Robin was met with the usual static reception the device was accustomed to showing him.

* * *

Unlike a good many other Titans who suffered from nightmares or insomnia Beast Boy rarely had anything but pleasant dreams. Today was no exception as he dreamt that he and his girl Terra were at an outdoor pool. The sun was hot but his girlfriend's new swimsuit made him focus on other things.

The pool suddenly changed to a giant bowl filled with a banana-split sundae; however neither teens seemed surprised at this. Just as he had decided to go for a dip Beast Boy was painfully brought back to reality when an explosion loud enough to wake a cow forced his eyes open.

"Aww man," Beast Boy muttered rubbing his head. "And that was such a nice dream…" Opening his eyes he noticed a large hole in the building they were in. It was easily twice the size of a person and by the looks of it the entire building could collapse at any moment. Realizing something was definitely going down BB pulled himself to his feet and ran out of the building through the hole.

The cries of two different voices assaulted his ears and he didn't have to look far to identify them. The blonde titan was going head to head against none other than….Mammoth? The big hairy brute was raining down punch after punch that was barely blocked by Terra pulling up a layer of cement as a shield.

By the look of it BB could tell Terra must have been caught by surprise; if she had a moment to breathe she could take this guy easy. Quickly transforming into an elephant Beast Boy charged Mammoth. Not paying attention to his surroundings at all Mammoth didn't hear the green elephant until it was too late. Beast Boy rammed into him and he flew across the street and through the wall of a nearby building.

Terra took a moment to catch her breath. "Took you long enough," She finally said. "What, were you planning to sleep the whole time?"

Beast Boy transformed back into himself and made a face, "Oh come on. What kind of thank you is that?" He said waving her arms around.

"I'll thank you later, but for now he's still here." She said pointing at Mammoth who had pulled himself to his feet and was heading back their way. This time Mammoth charged Beast boy. His eyes filled with rage Mammoth demonstrated why he was merely a one-trick pony. All muscle, no brains.

Terra stomped on the ground with her right foot and sent a ripple out through the concrete. Suddenly the ground beneath Mammoth's feet lurched him up and sent him flying. As Mammoth screamed like a little girl Beast Boy changed into a goat and positioned himself.

Mammoth fell right on top of Beast Boy's back which nearly gave way from the weight but managed to hold upright. "Whoa, what the—"Mammoth called out as BB ran back towards the building they had come out of. Ramming one of the building's remaining arches the entire thing collapsed on top of them.

Terra looked worried for a moment but then a green mouse skittered out of the wreckage before transforming back to his normal form. Showing the blonde a smile the two high-fived before a sound drew their attention back to the wreckage.

Straining to stand up was none other than Mammoth himself. He seemed to have made it out of the wreckage and was walking over to the Titans haphazardly. Wondering if the fight wasn't over Terra watched as Mammoth suddenly fell over onto his face.

Sighing Beast Boy was about to crack a joke when a strange red portal showed up above Mammoth and sucked him up. Blinking to make sure what they saw the behemoth's gigantic body was…gone.

"What was that?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," Beast Boy asked confused. "He was here and now he's gone."

"Well forget that; do we even know where we are?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I sure don't. Last thing I remember we were back at that hotel eating pie."

"I'm going to try the contact the Titans," Terra told him pulling out her communicator.

* * *

"So do you have any idea which way we should go?" Rex asked Raven.

Raven shook her head, "Let's just head north for now."

Rex nodded and transformed his lower body into his Rex-cycle. "Hop on," He said pointing to the extra room in the back.

"You can't be serious." Raven dead-panned.

"I am."

"There's no need, I can fly."

"Aww come on, it'll be fun." He winked at her. "I always wanted to give a pretty girl a ride."

Raven resisted the urge to blush, "You think I'm pretty?" Rex nodded. "Fine, but don't tell anyone." She sighed and sat herself on the cycle right behind Rex.

As she wrapped her arms around Rex the male flashed a smile to no one in particular and drove off. They passed a lot of different buildings but never saw any people. Rex continued driving in one direction thinking he'd eventually find a way out of the town.

As they continued on Rex started to notice there weren't any more buildings, shops or…anything. "Rex, stop!" Raven yelled at the driver. Rex tried to put the brakes on but it wasn't stopping fast enough so Raven used her magic to stop them both. Taking a gulp Rex realized they were right on the edge of the town itself.

Looking down he saw only an endless abyss. "Whoa." He muttered. "That was close, thanks for the save."

"But what does this mean?" Raven asked, ignoring his thanks. "It's as if this entire town was removed from the world and put…here."

Unsure how to reply Rex kept silent and looked around. He needed a plan but was drawing a blank. "—Ex?" He heard a muffled sound coming from his pocket. Pulling out his communicator he saw the face of Dr. Holiday looking back at him.

"Rex?" She asked again before sighing in relief. "Oh good, I managed to get through."

"Dr. Holiday?" He asked. Hearing the voices Raven turned to Rex and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay Rex. Do you know where you are? Are the Titans there with you?"

Rex shook his head. "Just Raven; though I heard from Robin earlier. But I have no idea where we are; some empty town standing over an abyss."

Though he couldn't see Rex could hear Dr. Holiday typing away at her computer. "I thought after getting a mark on your communicator I'd be able to track you but for some reason it's not working. My tracking system just says 'unknown'."

"Unknown? Well that's just great." He sighed but then remembered Raven was right behind him. "Well no worries, we've gotten out of worse right Doc?"

"There's something you should know Rex," Dr. Holiday said gravely. "Van Kleiss has taken everything at the UN meeting hostage. He gave us an hour to meet his demands but there's even less time now. If we don't get you out of there quickly it may be too late!"

"Shit! Van Kleiss?" Rex freaked. "We got to get out of here now! Doc does Six have a plan?"

"Not without you," She told him. "Everyone's depending on you to get back before they move out."

"Was…" He hesitated. "Was Circe with them?"

Dr. Holiday looked down. "She was, I'm sorry Rex."

"Who's Circe?" Raven asked.

Rex turned away from the communicator, "She was my…friend."

"Rex," Dr. Holiday said pulling Rex's attention back to the communicator. "Listen, I think that the—"However before she could finish her sentence the connection was suddenly cut off. Now all Rex could see was static.

* * *

"No good," Robin said putting back the communicator. "It's not working."

"Well let's not just stand here doing nothing," Cyborg said. "Let's go find the others! Waiting around won't get us anywhere."

Robin nodded, "Your right. It just feels like were not alone."

"Come on Robin, you know we can take anything that comes our way."

"You fartknockers couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!" Came a nasally voice from out of nowhere. Before either Titan could react the sound of blaster fire reached their ears as two green bolts shot past them. Reacting instinctively Robin duck-and-rolled to his left while Cyborg activated his arm cannon and started running right.

"Gizmo?" Cyborg asked confused. Wondering what the midget-sized brat wanted with them. It was indeed Gizmo as his form became clearer as he continued to shoot at them.

Cyborg took a few shots but missed. The street was getting misty and it was hard to see more than a few feet in front of them. The eerie sound of an evil cackle brought Cyborg's attention to his right. A sound similar to a penny being dropped down a well and Cyborg felt something click on his shoulder.

With a burst of blue electricity Cyborg's left arm deactivated. "Damn it Gizmo!" Cyborg curse. "I hate that kid, and we don't have time for this." He said as he started shooting in every which direction.

Robin silently agreed with him and threw out one of his disks which covered the ground in an icy slick. The sound of Gizmo's spider-like harness legs slipping filled Robin's ears; but he waited. A moment passed and Robin could hear Gizmo switching to his jet pack.

Jet packs are loud, and it was all too easy for Robin to hurl a disk grenade in the right direction. An explosion was heard and the bald little boy came falling down right in front of Robin.

"Crud! Snot!" Gizmo cursed as Cyborg picked him up and ripped what remained of his techno gear off his pack. Cyborg punched him hard in the face and he fell to the ground. Robin pulled him back up face to face.

"Why did you attack us? Where are we?" He demanded of Gizmo. However before Gizmo could say anything a red portal appeared and sucked him up. He was gone and his appearance brought only more questions than answers.

"What the hell is going on?" Cyborg screamed to the sky.

**A/N: Please review, only need a few more to hit 50. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I gave up on this story a long time ago, but for some reason I decided to finish it. I always felt really bad about just leaving it which is why i let Haluwasa2 take over the story. Unfortunately all she did was post it on her account. She never actually wrote anymore for it which I didn't like since it was no different than just taking my story. Anyway I don't expect anyone to remember this but if you do then I'd be honored if you'd read the last chapter. Originally it would've been more like 3 chapters but I decided to push it together into one longer chapter instead. Thanks for reading. **

A place to call home finale

Starfire screamed.

It was normal really; after all she was a teenage girl lost in a world she realized wasn't real. Then all of a sudden she found herself confronted by a strange grey skinned girl with four arms wearing a school girl outfit.

"Stop it." The girl named Breach demanded.

Starfire's hands lit up with the energy from her attacks. "Not until you free me from this prison."

"I'm not supposed to do that. He would be angry…"

"This place isn't real." Starfire said. "I don't know where we are but I demand you free me."

"I can't let you out. He wants you to stay here out of the way. Van Kleiss wants no interference while he takes over the world."

"Where are my friends?" The redhead asked. "What have you done with them?"

"They're here…and there."

"If you don't release us then I will attack again."

Breach didn't look concerned. "You can't hurt me. This is my world."

"I won't attack you, I'll attack everything else." To make her point Starfire fired her eye beams straight behind Breach. The four armed girl got out of the way but the building behind her was completely demolished.

"Stop it!" Breach screamed. "Stop messing up my stuff!"

Just as Breach was about to attack Starfire she was interrupted as a large boulder hurtled toward her. Making a portal to teleport herself out of harm's way Breach looked to see a blonde girl and a green skinned guy had arrived.

"Hey leave our friend alone!" Terra yelled at Breach.

At seeing two of her best friends arrive Starfire's face lit up in relief. "Friends! You are safe!" She gave Beast Boy a quick (but still painful) hug before letting go. "Where are the others?" She asked Terra.

The blonde frowned. "We haven't seen anyone else besides a member of the hive five. We thought maybe you might know where they are or where we are."

"Where we are I am not sure but it is not earth." Starfire answered. "It is some place created by that strange girl up there." She pointed to Breach.

"We're in a different dimension?" Beast Boy asked amazed.

The Tamaranean nodded. "I believe so. She has told me we are being held here to keep us from stopping a heinous crime now being committed back on Earth."

"Dude we gotta get out of here!" BB said freaking out.

"I do not know how and she refuses to tell me."

"What should we do?" Terra asked.

"Find Robin," She answered. "And the others. I can distract her but we need to find the others so we can all get out together."

"I'm on it." Beast Boy said quickly transforming into a pterodactyl.

"BB can find them on his own." Terra said looking at Star. "I'll stay and help you."

Starfire smiled. "Your assistance is most welcome."

* * *

Cyborg turned to his friend and leader Robin. "What should we do now?"

"I'm not sure…wait." He paused as he felt a ripple in his mind. "I can feel Raven…she must be close!"

Cyborg turned his neck to look but didn't see much. "She could be but it's hard to see anything in all this fog. Does your connection with her tell you which direction she's in?"

"North," Robin said rubbing his head. "Let's go." Without waiting he started to run down the street and Cyborg quickly followed. The fog in that particular part of the city was thick and they could barely see four feet in front of them. Cyborg however had cybernetic implants that gave him the edge over his companion. Enough of an edge to save his life.

"Robin move!" Cyborg grabbed his friend by the collar and pulled him back right as what appeared to be a motorcycle sped through. Looking again Cyborg and Robin realized it was Rex riding with Raven on back.

"Hey guys." Rex said. "Sorry about that."

"Watch where you're driving!" Robin shook his fist at the other teen. "Anyway I'm glad we ran into you (not literally)."

"No kidding," Rex nodded. "We've been looking all over for Starfire but you guys are good too."

"Have you heard from the others?" Raven asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "Not a word."

"Then we should go find them. Now."

"Hold on Robin," Raven pointed up to the sky. "The fog is clearing up."

Rex cupped his hands over his eyes to get a better look. "Is that…a bird?" He had spotted something green flying toward them.

"No," Raven sighed. "It's just Beast Boy."

The green changeling transformed back into his human form. He looked frantic as he jumped up and down. "Guys! I'm glad I found you. We got to go! Starfire and Terra are in trouble!"

"Starfire's in trouble?" Robin repeated. "Lead the way Beast Boy."

The changeling nodded before transforming back. Everyone quickly followed him across the town. After a few blocks they no longer needed to be led there by Beast Boy as they could all see and hear the destruction happening in front of them.

They soon arrived at the scene where they saw Starfire and Terra fighting Breach. "Teen Titans go!" Robin yelled before throwing a flash disk at Breach. A blinding light erupted and she was temporarily blinded. Covering her eyes she screamed.

Starfire spotted Robin and flew over. "Robin you are safe!" She said hugging him.

"Starfire what's going on?"

She let him go. "We are being held captive by her." She pointed to Breach. "We're in her world and she had the ability to transport herself or anything anywhere in here."

"Enough!" Breach screamed out. She suddenly made a hole beside Rex and pulled him through it to where she was. "I'll let you out, but Rex stays with me."

"Why do you want Rex?" Beast Boy asked.

"Rex is my favorite and you can't have him!" She cried.

"We're not leaving here without him." Cyborg told her.

"Stay or leave, but not with him." Breach laughed.

Meanwhile Raven started to chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Dark magic erupted from her hands and shot out towards Breach. Taking the girl by surprise the magic covered her entire body.

Breach tried to create another hole to escape but nothing happened. "What?" She tried again with both of her bigger arms but nothing happened. She couldn't get out. "No! Let me out!"

"Give us Rex and let us all leave." Raven told her. "And then I'll let you out."

"Fine!" She screamed. "But he's not going to be happy about this…"

Raven's magic disappeared and Breach opened another bigger hole.

* * *

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. Looking around she realized she was in a dark room chained to a wall. On either side of her was her fellow titans also chained up. Clenching her fist she used her awesome strength to break the chain and free herself.

Once free of the wall she went over to Robin and destroyed the chain holding him to the wall. At the same time she noticed everyone was waking up. "Thanks Starfire." Robin said rubbing his raw wrists.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked once all seven of them were free.

"My systems are all online." Cyborg said checking the computer built into his arm.

"Just sore." Rex answered trying to work out a crick in his neck.

"Where's Breach?" Raven asked.

Terra looked left and right. "Well wherever she is it isn't here."

Just then Rex's communicator went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he opened it. The static faded and was replaced with the face of Six and Holiday. "Rex? Oh thank God we got through." Holiday said sounding relieved.

"Where are you?" Six asked.

"I'm not sure." Rex answered. "The titans and I just woke up."

"Never mind." Six interrupted. "We've got a trace on your coordinates. We're sending a jet to pick you up."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Van Kleiss is attempting a hostile takeover. He teamed up with a real nasty guy called Slade and we need you to take them down."

"Alright Six I'm on it. Just get that jet here already." Six nodded and then ended the transmission.

"Did he say Slade?" Robin asked.

Rex nodded. "You know him?"

"Dude, he's like our worst villain ever! Dude's as evil as they come." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"If Slade's there then we want it." Terra said eagerly.

Rex nodded. "Sounds good; I could use the help. But first we need to find a way out of here."

"Not a problem." Cyborg said on the other side of the room. The others turned to see him plugged into something beside what looked like a vault. "Whoever put us in here didn't want us to leave but I managed to hack the door."

Spinning the lever the door creaked open. Walking out they found themselves in a long thin hall filled with what looked like people.

"Slade bots." Robin confirmed. "Slade definitely trapped us in here. Alright titans take them down!"

At his command the six rushed forward and attacked. Terra created an earthquake forcing most of them off their feet and some of them to smash into the wall. Beast Boy transformed into a bull and slammed right into a row of them. Cyborg was right beside him using his arm beam to blast any robot in his way. Starfire shot energy beams at them while Raven used her magic to smash them against the walls. Rex and Robin fought back to back. Robin attacked them with his bo staff while Rex smashed them with his evo powers.

The robots were no match and the teens quickly destroyed them all and found the exit. They ran toward the light at the end of the tunnel and found themselves outside. Shielding their eyes from the bright sun they found themselves in a desert.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

"The middle of nowhere." Raven told him.

"Raven does this look anything like Kansas to you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Quiet you two. The jet is here." They all looked up to see Robin was right. The Providence jet was flying toward them now. They quickly got aboard as soon as it landed. Six was there to greet them.

"There's no time to lose." He said right off. Turning to the pilot he signaled for him to take off. "Providence agents are on the scene but have failed to do anything and Van Kleiss is holding the world leaders hostage."

"So what's the plan?" Rex asked.

"If we could get to Van Kleiss we could take him down but we haven't found a way to get there without provoking him to use the hostages. Any ideas?"

"I think I may have one." Robin said smirking.

An hour later they were within sight of the targeted conference hall where Van Kleiss was trying to negotiate the takeover of the world. The seven teens along and Six were ready to go. Six looked uneasily at Robin. "This plan of yours is too risky. We could all just as easily end up dead if the jet explodes."

"It'll work." Robin told him. "I've seen Cyborg fly bigger things in worse situations than this."

"Ya ready ya'll?" Cyborg asked from the pilot's seat. The real pilot had taken a parachute and just jumped out now that Cyborg was at the controls. "Let's do this!"

Cyborg pushed the controls down hard and the jet started to descend rapidly. Maneuvering it to avoid the lasers and other defenses that had been set up Cyborg crashed the jet straight into the conference hall.

Kicking the front open Cyborg jumped out and rubbed his head. "Is everybody okay?"

A shield of earth and dirt dissolved to reveal Terra and Beast Boy. "We're fine." Terra said.

Meanwhile Raven had used her magic to shield Robin and Rex. "That was a little too close for comfort." Rex said as Six appeared out of the jet and Starfire flew out.

As they all gathered together they realized their arrival obviously hadn't gone unnoticed. They had crashed into the room where Van Kleiss was holding the world leader's hostage. He looked very angry at seeing his party get crashed and started shouting orders to his underlings.

"Get them!"

Biowulf, Skalamander and Circe all started to attack along with a few random Evos Van Kleiss had. Cyborg and Raven started to fight Biowulf while Beast Boy fought Skalamander. Six started to fight some of the random Evos. Rex started to go after Van Kleiss but was suddenly thrown against the wall. Pulling himself to his feet he realized he had been attacked by Circe.

"Circe stop! Don't do this!" Rex begged the girl. "Don't you see your helping the bad guys?"

"Don't be naive Rex." She replied tartly. "Van Kleiss is going to help people like us. You're the one on the wrong side!"

Out of the corner of his eye Rex noticed Van Kleiss was trying to get away. The dark haired teen started to run after him again but was stopped by Circe. "Get out of my way!" He yelled at her.

"No!"

Suddenly Circe was hit in the stomach by a flying boulder. Looking behind him Rex saw Terra. "Go Rex. I'll take care of her. You have more important things to deal with than her right?"

"Thanks!" Rex said before running after his nemesis.

The hit to her stomach knocked the wind out of her but Circe was far from defeated and soon got back to her feet. "Don't get in my way!"

"Let me guess." Terra started. "You're the confused misunderstood girl who picks the wrong side right?"

Circe scoffed. "You don't get it."

Terra frowned. "I'm sad to say I do."

On the other side of the room Robin had started to fight too but was interrupted when he was suddenly kicked in the side of his head. He skidded across the floor but quickly pulled himself to his feet to see the man he hated more than anyone else.

"That was sloppy Robin." Slade criticized him. "You shouldn't let your guard down like that."

"Slade!" Robin grinded his teeth violently. Leaping up he pulled out his staff and swung it at the man. Slade blocked with his arm before punching Robin with the other arm. The evil mastermind started to attack again but found himself under fire as energy blasts hit him.

"Arggh!" He put his hands up to block the blasts before dodging out of the way.

It was Starfire and she looked pissed. "Don't hurt Robin!" She said before attacking again. Robin meanwhile pulled himself to his feet and attacked again.

Rex chased Van Kleiss across the room. Turning into his copter mode he crashed into the man and went through a wall. "Stay down Van Kleiss! Give up and maybe I'll make sure your prison cellmate isn't named Bubba."

"Amusing Rex, but your jokes aren't going to help you win this fight. I always have a plan B." The man pulled out a small remote control and pushed the big red button.

Suddenly the entire ceiling (what was left of it) exploded. Large chunks started to fall and the world leaders cried out in terror. Without a moment's hesitation Rex turned around and tried to stop the debris from falling on anyone. A large chunk fell on his back and he tried not to fall or it would crush the people beneath.

Sweat ran down his face as he struggled until a burst of blue energy shot through the chunk on his back. The weight was gone and he looked to see Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were helping him.

"Thanks you guys!" He shouted at them. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Terra had even managed to create a wall of earth to stop Van Kleiss from escaping. Rex noticed she had defeated Circe who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Let's get him together!" Cyborg suggested and all five of them attacked.

Robin kicked out in front of him but Slade leaped out of the way. Starfire threw a punch at him but he grabbed her wrist and flung her into the boy wonder. He noticed the battle was turning ill and decided now would be a good time to exit. "Sorry Robin, but I can't stay and play with you and your girlfriend. Maybe next time."

"Slade no!" Robin cried out but it was too late as the super villain released a smoke bomb. Robin fumbled through it but couldn't see anything and when the smoke dispersed Slade was already gone.

Starfire stood behind him. "Robin…I am sorry."

"It's not your fault Star. Now come on, this battle isn't over yet."

They headed over where Rex and the others were fighting Van Kleiss. Beast Boy had transformed into a tiger and slashed at him but he turned and ran the other way. He didn't get far as Cyborg knocked him to the ground.

Trying to get up he attacked wildly but Raven put up a magic shield to stop his attacks while Terra pulled his feet down a few feet into the ground. After one last hit from Rex Van Kleiss was down.

Six showed up and put his swords away. "Van Kleiss you are under arrest." Providence agents appeared from behind him and handcuffed the villain.

"Damn you Rex!" He cursed as he was led away. "I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids!"

"Nice work." Six said to Rex and the titans. "The hostages are all safe and Van Kleiss will soon be behind bars. Rex you may have left providence but you still helped us. If it wasn't for that I don't know what would have happened today."

"Well I wasn't just gonna let Van Kleiss have the world!" Rex said dramatically. "I hate that guy."

"Will you come back to Providence?" Six asked. "We need your help and you can still do a lot of good."

Rex rubbed his chin. "I don't know…"

As he thought about it Robin came up and put his hand on Rex's shoulder. "We were glad to have you with us Today Rex. You were a great teammate and after talking it over we've decided unanimously to offer you a spot on our team. You can be a Teen Titan if you want."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "I can be on the team?" The six titans nodded. "Man this is tough. I wish I could do both but I know I can't. I'm sorry guys but right now Providence needs me more. I'm going to have to come back and work for them."

"We understand." Robin said but all six of them looked slightly disappointed.

"Thanks guys." Rex said. "But I hope someday soon the world won't need me or Providence as much and I hope that day you'll let me join you. Until then I'd like to be a long distance member of the team. If you ever need my help just call."

After everything was taken care of the Teen Titans were planning on leaving and the Providence jet was about to take off. "Well I'll see you guys later." Rex waved.

"See you dude!" Beast Boy waved back.

"Don't forget about your promise!" Terra reminded him.

"Come back sometime and we'll have a pizza." Cyborg laughed.

"Goodbye Rex. I'll miss you…" Raven said.

Rex stopped what he was doing and ran over to her. "I'll miss you especially Raven." He kissed her lightly on the check before running back to the jet. "Later dudes!" He called before the jet took off. They watched it fly away.

Beast Boy noticed the red tinge on Raven's cheeks. "Oh are you blushing Raven?" He said pointing at her face.

"No." She said quickly. "Shut up Beast Boy."

This caused the others to laugh.

And while the team didn't see much of Rex but a short few visits after a year he decided to quit Providence. He joined the Teen Titans and started dating Raven. Circe was let off easy and eventually became a better person. The Teen Titans were known worldwide for having saved the world on more than one occasion.

THE END


End file.
